Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. (Hei) 11-070901 discloses a vial supply device. In such a device, the bottom of a receiving section, which is adapted to receive many empty vials, is tilted so as to move and lift a vial upward for discharge to the outside (see FIG. 8).